


Let Us Sing

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's Apples perform at NYADA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Sing

“May I?” Adam asked before plucking a piece of lettuce from Kurt’s hair. He was still smiling despite the three croutons and bit of tomato clinging to his beanie. To either side, the rest of the Apples were laughing and clearing salad debris from each other’s clothes.

“Did you know this was going to happen?” Kurt demanded, too bewildered by their high spirits to be truly upset. 

“Might have suspected,” Adam admitted, running his hands lightly down Kurt’s chest in search of stray vegetables. Other NYADA students passed by, some greeting the Apples as they went. A few gave them silent applause or held up pieces of paper with hastily-written scores.

“You’ve done this before,” Kurt finally realized, glancing around at the other Apples for confirmation. 

“The new kid’s finally got it!” Anna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before patting a bit of lettuce against his chest as if pinning on a medal.

“Actually, our impromptu ‘Concerts in the Caf’ might be the reason they have salad only days.” Adam admitted, blushing so sweetly Kurt had to pull him in for a kiss that wasn’t sweet at all. The Apples cheered and showered them with their salad remnants.

“It’s not as bad as the food fight we caused in my high school, but this is still disgusting,” Kurt said once he and Adam had moved apart. He looked around, finally realizing what he’d been missing. “Not to bring down the mood, but should we be worried about the mess in the cafeteria?” He looked at the bits of salad on the floor around them, “or here?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of performance art?” Anna teased before striking a pose with a wilted bit of lettuce and carrot in her outstretched hand. A few of the Apples around her started dancing and making up rhymes about vegetables while Dylan tapped out the beat on the back of a chair.

“We get extra credit for this,” Adam assured him, shaking his beanie out over a trash can.

“You’re all insane and I need a shower,” Kurt announced before latching onto Adam and pointing him to the nearest exit.

“My place then?” Adam asked, his smile going to full-out dazzle as Kurt dragged him away. “Rehearsal on Tuesday,” he shouted over his shoulder to the Apples who were now waving in sync.

Just as they stepped through the door, Anna called out: “Dinner after. I’ll bring the salad!”

::end::


End file.
